echoofsoulfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic Lamp
Magic Lamps are in-game items that randomly give cash items. These items can be common items/consumables (high chance to drop), costumes, pets and mounts (low probability of dropping). Magic Lamps do not drop in game. You can buy them in the Cash Shop with APs or with Magic Eggs. Each season of the Magic Lamps has a tradable (T) and a non-tradable (NT) version (dropping T or NT items, respectively). Some items from the Magic lamps can be converted into Magic Eggs by using a Blessed Conversion Scroll that you can buy from any General Merchant. Usually these include all NT Costumes and some of the common items. Acquisition In-Game Shop (ALT+C) * 149 Aeria Points * 86 Magic Eggs Quests * Hard Knock Life (Lv. 10) * School of Hard Knocks (Lv. 60) Magic Lamp Fragments These are fragments that can be combined (by right-clicking) into 1 Magic Lamp if you have 4 of them. They are sent for GM Events. *Magic Lamp Fragment (Japanese) *Magic Lamp Fragment (Sarong) GM/GS Events Some events will also have Magic Lamps as the prize. You can check the current events on the Forum . Bol Yarraklı Oyunlar Dileriz. Magic Lamp Mount Fragments Some of the Magic Lamp seasons will give players special fragments every time you open one. These can be collected until you have enough to transform into a permanent Mount. Magic Lamp (Season 1) Came out on June 14th 2015. Here are the possible item drops. Magic Lamp (Season 2) Came out on July 1st 2015. Here are the possible item drops. Magic Lamp (Season 3) Came out on July 29th 2015. Here are the possible item drops. Magic Lamp (Season 4) Came out on August 26th 2015. Here are the possible item drops. Military Magic Lamp Previously called Magic Lamp (Season 5), it came out on October 14th 2015. Here are the possible item drops. Boxing Magic Lamp Previously called Magic Lamp (Season 6), it came out on November 11th 2015. Here are the possible item drops. Santa's Magic Lamp Previously called Magic Lamp (Season 7), it came out on December 9th 2015. Here are the possible item drops. Bunny or Beast Magic Lamp Previously called Magic Lamp (Season 8), it came out on January 20th 2016. Here are the possible item drops. Best of Episode 1 Magic Lamp Previously called Magic Lamp (Season 9), it came out on February 17th 2016. Here are the possible item drops. Critter Magic Lamp Previously called Magic Lamp (Season 10), it came out on March 23rd 2016. Here are the possible item drops. Japanese Magic Lamp Previously called Magic Lamp (Season 11), it came out on May 4th 2016. Here are the possible item drops. Sarong Magic Lamp Previously called Magic Lamp (Season 12), it came out on June 15th 2016. Here are the possible item drops. Chinese Magic Lamp Previously called Magic Lamp (Season 13), it came out on July 13th 2016. Here are the possible item drops. Mechanic Magic Lamp Also called Magic Lamp (Season 14), it came out on August 18th 2016. Here are the possible item drops. Robotic Magic Lamp Also called Magic Lamp (Season 15), it came out on September 22nd 2016. Here are the possible item drops. Spooky Magic Lamp Also called Magic Lamp (Season 16), it came out on October 19th 2016. Here are the possible item drops. Urban Magic Lamp Also called Magic Lamp (Season 17), it came out on November 23rd 2016. Here are the possible item drops. Christmas Magic Lamp Also called Magic Lamp (Season 18), it came out on December 14th 2016. Here are the possible item drops. Ninja Magic Lamp Also called Magic Lamp (Season 19), it came out on February 27th 2017. Here are the possible item drops. Magic Lamp (Special) This Magic Lamp, given by the Hard Knock Life and School of Hard Knocks quests, has fewer items, so the chances of getting valuable items (Mounts) is higher. Here is the list of items: Notes * When you right click this item to use it, a display appears where you still need to click 'open' to open it or 'close' to cancel using it. Category:Items